The White Lotus that Didn't Bloom
by TeddyBear216
Summary: A girl with a severe spine injury is told that she could never be a shinobi ever again. Losing all hope for herself, she sinks into a deep depression. But what happens when a youthful ninja named Rock Lee suddenly gives her a reason to smile again? Lee/OC.
1. Chapter One

Summary: A girl with a severe spine injury is told that she could never be a shinobi ever again. Losing all hope for herself, she sinks into a deep depression. But what happens when a youthful ninja named Rock Lee suddenly gives her a reason to smile again?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own Maemi.

The White Lotus that Didn't Bloom: Prologue

"So, that's it then?" Maemi whispered softly as she looked up at Tsunade, sitting upwards in her hospital bed, the hospital gown loosely fitting her small frame. Tears were in her indigo blue eyes, her periwinkle hair hanging down her shoulders limply. However, she attempted to keep a brave expression on her face as she looked back down at her lap, "I can never be a ninja again?"

Tsunade sighed deeply and rubbed her forehead, "The injury in your spine is serious," she stated, as if she was trying to find the most gentle way to break it to the young girl, "Three bone fractures, there's a lot of internal damage, not to mention the bone fragments that were lost. You shouldn't even be able to sit up let alone fight. If I can find a way to somehow fix your spine, then even then there's a high possibility that you won't be able to handle fighting. Though I was able to heal some parts, it will take surgery to full reconstruct your spine."

Maemi held back tears, her lower lip trembling as her breath came out in short, erratic gasps. The pink haired girl that was standing behind Tsunade gave her a sympathetic smile, but Maemi returned it with a frustrated glare over her teary eyes.

"B- but, I- I'm supposed to be a ninja! I'm supposed to prove to my parents that even I can be as strong as they were! Is there any possible way?! Any way at all that I could still be a ninja?" Maemi's voice was desperate, panicked, and very scared.

Tsunade didn't look her in the eyes, but she shook her head slowly, "I'm sorry," she whispered as if that would help.

Maemi's hands balled into fists on the bed sheets, hot tears welled up and finally rolled down her tanned cheeks, _'Well, this is just great,' _she thought to herself as she lifted a hand and rubbed the tears away with her forearm.

A hand rested on her shoulder gently, "I know that you're hurt and in shock, but look on the bright side. You survived, you're alive and well. You shouldn't be too hard on yourself," Tsunade says in what was supposed to be a soothing tone, but it only angered Maemi even more.

"What's the point in being alive if my reason for living is gone?!" Maemi burst out and swatted her hand away angrily. She began to move, pain seared through her, but she ignored it and managed to stand up and out of bed. The pink haired girl- Sakura, she thinks- walked forward to help her, but Maemi shook her off.

"I can walk," Maemi whispers as she grabs a crutch, "I am fine. I won't give up," but there was emptiness in her words. She had no choice but to give up, Tsunade said that she would never be a ninja again.

Maemi, using the crutch, hobbled out the hospital room.

Tsunade sighed softly and looked at Sakura, "Make sure that she doesn't leave the hospital or go too far. I'll be back tonight to check up on her."

Sakura nodded, "yes ma'am," she hesitated for a moment before asking, "Are you sure that you will be able to save her spine?"

Tsunade sighed, "I am," she replied and nodded to herself, "If I could save Lee, then I am confident that I could do the same for Maemi. Both her and Lee will be just fine."

"But, ma'am, Lee can be a ninja if he recovers," Sakura says with a slight frown, "It would be impossible for Maemi to become one after everything that has happened."

Tsunade nods, "I know," she says softly, "But I also know that I could at least have her walking normally once I perform this operation. Now, go check up on Lee, I'll be back," Tsunade then left the hospital room to do some research.

Maemi wandered through the halls of the hospital aimlessly. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't want to go back into her room. Tsunade's words floated through her mind, she couldn't shake them off no matter how much she wanted to. She sighed deeply as she made it to the roof, somehow making it up the stairs, and stepped outside, the cool wind hit her face, causing her bangs to fly back a bit. She saw a bench and hobbled over, sitting down, she lost herself in a sea of thoughts and worries.

_Flashback_

_Maemi panted softly as she sank down to her knees, her arms and legs were scratched, and blood even seeped out of some scrapes on her arms and legs. She was out on a mission; it was a c-ranked mission that any genin could do. Though she somehow got separated from her team, and was now leaning back against the smooth bark of a tree, not knowing where the hell she was._

_The mission was to stop some bandits from raiding another village. They were just supposed to be low life thieves that didn't know how to even fight. Maemi was confident in taking this mission, knowing that it would improve her fighting skills and be easy for her. Tsunade thought the same thing, and even sent them off without a sensei, since their sensei was off on a mission of his own._

_Apparently though, this was bigger than a couple of bandits. The one who had requested the mission lied, he told them all they were was bandits, but that's not what Maemi and her team was facing moments ago. There were rogue shinobi's involved too, powerful ones. They jumped their squad and took them all by surprise, and in the heat of the battle, Maemi lost track of her teammates and ended up lost. She knew that they could be anywhere, and if she lingered around here, she'll never find them. She was able to shake the rogue shinobi off her path, but for how long?_

_Not to mention that it was starting to get dark…_

_Maemi folded her arms in front of her, shivering uncontrollably as she stumbled through the forest unsteadily. She could hardly see in front of her, and the blood loss and low chakra was starting to make her head spin. Though she kept her guard up at all times, her indigo eyes darting to and fro._

_It took her a second to realize that she was being followed, and she was able to jump out the way of an oncoming attack. Now in midair, she did a handsign and extended her left hand, and out flew a water snake twice her size, and crashed down unto the enemy on the ground._

"_Gotcha!" she says in victory as she lands in a crouch, confident that the jutsu had hit him._

"_Not quite," a scratchy voice said behind her._

_Before she could even turn around, she felt the blade of a long sword dig into her back. She coughed up blood and stumbled forward. Though she managed to stay on her two feet as she desperately scrambled away from them all. Blood dripped out the corner of her mouth and stained the grass beneath her._

"_It's going to take more than this," she grunted in pain as she pulled the sword out her back painfully, "To stop me!"_

_Maemi didn't know how many enemies there were, but she knew that she was outmatched. However, if this was her time to die, then she would die fighting. She jumped out the way of a few other attacks, they were easy to dodge since they were now swiping at her with kunai or punching at her._

_She suddenly sensed something and spun in time to be greeted by a fireball rushing right at her. She tumbled out the way, the fireball hitting the tree behind her and exploding on contact. Another one followed, that one followed by another, and another. Maemi tumbled and stumbled out the way of each one, getting hit by one definitely wasn't a good idea._

_One came rushing at her faster then expected, she dove out the way, but it caught her shirt and set her shirt on fire. She screamed in terror and writhed around on the ground, trying to put out the flames. This distracted her, and the enemy grabbed her, lifted her, and threw her through a few trees. The trees spilt on contact, since that man was really strong, and by the time Maemi hit the biggest of them all, she heard a sickening crack that she knew wasn't good._

_She slumped against the tree, completely motionless though she was still half conscious. She saw what looked like three figures slowly approach her as she began to black out. The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was a bright orange jumpsuit come running out of nowhere, and the sound of battle filling the otherwise quiet forest._

_End of flashback _

Maemi rubbed the fresh tears out her eyes at the horrible memory. She had been completely useless! She wasn't able to even hold her own against only three ninja! She always needed Sasuke, Kakashi or even Naruto to come in and save her. She always needed their help. It just wasn't fair. Why couldn't she keep up with them? Even Naruto was slowly getting out of her reach. It felt like she would never be able to be as good as her teammates were. No matter how hard she tried.

She rubbed her upper arms lightly, wanting to just sit on the roof forever and drown in her sorrows. But that wouldn't help anything now, would it? Sniffling softly, she made an attempt to stand, though her legs buckled lightly underneath her and caused her to sink down again.

She heard the door to the roof creak open slowly, and it snapped her out her reverie. She looked over to see who it was, expecting to see Sakura or a nurse coming to tell her to go back to her room, but surprisingly, what she saw was completely different.

A boy that looked a bit older than her- maybe by a year- hobbled out, also leaning onto a crutch. He was wearing a green jumpsuit, he had bushy eyebrows and a bowl haircut. He looked cute, but who was he?

_Flashback_

"_Next match: Gaara no sabaku vs Rock Lee."_

_End of Flashback_

Oh right. She remembered this guy from the chunin exams, that fight she'd had witnessed with Gaara was both intense and brutal, especially at the end. She could still remember the sound of bone shattering when the sand slid up his limbs. Gai saved him from certain death when Gaara attempted to really finish the job, but Maemi was amazed when Lee was able to stand, even after everything that he was put through, he was able to get on his two feet. Unconcious, but standing.

The male was seriously injured after what happened, and to see him actually managing to walk around- even with a crutch- was amazing to Maemi.

'_How can someone have such endurance?'_ Maemi found herself wondering as Rock Lee's eyes met hers.

"Hi," Maemi greeted him coyly as she fumbled with the hem of her hospital gown.

"H- hello there," Lee says as he hobbles over to her until he was standing a few feet from her, "I- I'm Rock Lee."

"I'm Maemi," The girl introduces herself as she pats the seat next to her, "Y- You can sit if you'd like."

Rock Lee nodded as he went over and sat on the bench next to her, resting his cutch on his other side as he turned to look at her, "Ah, please don't take this as me being rude, but what happened to you?"

Maemi rubbed the back of her neck and sighed softly, her shoulder beginning to quake, but she kept on a brave face as she looked over at him, "Broke my spine in a few places," she tells him softly, "T- Tsunade just told me that I will never be a ninja again."

Lee's eyes showed sympathy for the girl as he replied, "I am sorry," he didn't know what else to say.

Maemi shrugged like it was no big deal and stared down at the ground in front of her, shifting a bit on the bench as she replied softly, "I- it's fine," her hands clenched on her lap lightly, "I guess that some of us just aren't cut out to be a ninja…"

Lee frowned a bit at that, "Don't give up hope yet!" The young male suddenly exclaimed, making Maemi jump and look over at him as he continued, "I was also told that I could never be a ninja again! But I'm not going to let that stop me! I will be fine soon, and I will continue down the shinobi path!"

Maemi blinked at his cheery words and sighed softly, "I only wish that I could have your optimism." She said softly.

Lee looked like he wanted to say more, but the roof door opened to reveal a nurse. She looked at Maemi and said, "Sweetheart, come back to your room now, it's not good for your injury if you walk around like this," she says with a small frown.

Maemi nodded, "Alright," she sighed softly and got up. She settled her crutch under her arm and looked down at Lee, "I guess I'll see you around," she murmured before hobbling off, past the nurse, who helped her down the stairs, and back into her room.

A/N: Well, this story takes place after the chunin exams obviously, when Rock Lee is recovering from his operation. Also, Maemi is on team seven, not Sakura. Sakura will be working in the hospital for my fic, and yes Rock Lee does still have a crush on Sakura.

Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

The White Lotus that didn't Bloom: Chapter Two

Maemi looked down at the hospital food in disgust, her stomach churning just at the thought of putting that waste into her mouth. Maybe it was because she just didn't have the appetite, or was still reeling from what Tsunade told her. But she felt like she couldn't force herself to eat anything right now. So she set her tray aside and laid down on her left side, her arm folded beneath her head.

_Flashback_

"_Let's face it Maemi, the life of a shinobi is too much for a girl like you."_

_End of Flashback_

Maemi's left hand curled into a tight fist, "Maybe she was right," she found herself murmuring aloud. Maybe her mother really was right. She was just not cut out to be a ninja. The truth behind this thought broke her heart, but there was no other explanation behind all this. It must have been fate that she broke her spine, a sign to show her that the life of a shinobi is too brutal and hard for her to handle.

Her indigo eyes darted to her headband that lay on the bedside table. She immediately rolled over and away from it, like she couldn't stand to look at it. Her life as a ninja, from now on, was over. She would live the boring but safe life a civilian lives every day, going to the grocery store, living by herself, no excitement In her life anymore…

Naruto and Sasuke, her only friends would probably be off on missions all the time and won't have enough time to hang out with her. She would be lonely, but that's what she has to deal with when the time came.

And what about her spine? Lady Tsunade said that if the operation was successful then she would be able to walk around like a normal person. But what if the operation isn't successful? What if she's stuck to being on a crutch, or even worse, a wheelchair her whole life?

She was worrying too much. She knew that. And yet…

"Maemi! Maemi!"

Maemi was shaken out her thoughts as the door to her room flew open. She sat up and looked over in time to see Naruto Uzumaki rushing over to her. He wore his usual orange jumpsuit, but his kind blue eyes were wide with concern. He all but glomped her as another two followed in, but much more slowly. First, Sasuke Uchiha came in. As Maemi hugged Naruto back, she gave Sasuke a smile in greeting. Though he didn't return the smile, as usual, all she got was a small nod. Kakashi came in after him, holding one of his books in one hand.

"Are you alright? They finally let us come up and see you! How bad is it? Are you gonna die?!" Naruto was squeezing her so tight that she feared her spine might crack again, and gently pushed Naruto off of her.

"I'm fine, Naruto," Maemi says with a small smile as she looked at the others, "Thanks for coming to see me, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun."

"No problem," Kakashi's only visible eye curved upwards, showing that he was smiling underneath that mask of his, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel well, thank you," Maemi lied, since her stomach was doing back flips by now. How was she supposed to break the news to her teammates? It was likely that Lady Tsunade already told Kakashi-sensei, but did he tell Naruto and Sasuke yet?

"What did granny Tsunade tell you about your condition?" Naruto pressed, now standing next to her while Sasuke stood by the foot of her bed, Kakashi next to him.

That answered that question. Maemi bit her lower lip and looked down at her lap, "Oh, n- not much," she murmured softly and let out a small sigh, "Okay, she told me a lot actually… And I have news for everyone here…"

They all stayed silent, waiting for what she had to say. Even Sasuke looked curious, while Kakashi's expression was calm. It was obvious that he already knew.

Maemi sucked in a deep breath and looked off to the side, "Tsunade-sama told me that she'll perform an operation on my back that should heal my spine. She said that she's confident that she could have me up and walking by the time everything's said and done-"

"That's great news then!" Naruto cut in, his blue eyes lit up, "Than you can rejoin the squad and we can start going out on missions again together-"

"Let her finish, Naruto," Kakashi cut the blond off and gave him a meaningful look. Naruto fell silent, but it was obvious on his expression that he was confused.

Maemi's hands clenched together lightly as she continued, "She'll have me back up and walking but…" she couldn't bring herself to say it, but she had to. She looked down at her lap as she finished, "She told me that my days as a ninja were over. I cannot still be a shinobi even after the operation. It's over."

They were all silent for a moment.

"What?!" Naruto sputtered in absolute shock, his blue eyes had gone really wide, "What do you mean that you won't be a ninja anymore?!"

"I mean it exactly as it sounds," Maemi replied without looking up.

A flash of sympathy for the girl appeared on Sasuke's expression, but he said nothing.

"B- but, i- it's not fair!" Naruto exclaimed, his expression fierce, "Being a ninja was your dream! Don't you still want to prove your parents wrong?! You can't give up hope now! This is so not right-"

"Enough, Naruto," Kakashi cut in before Maemi could say anything, like she would say anything. What could she say anyways? She kept her head lowered, her periwinkle bangs hiding her eyes as Kakashi tried to calm Naruto down, "Yelling about it won't solve anything. That's the way things are for now."

Naruto turned to Kakashi and fixed him with a heated glare, "You can't tell me that you're okay with this!"

"Of course I'm not," Kakashi replied smoothly, a sigh escaping the jounin's lips as he closed his book and put it away, "But there's nothing we can really do about it, now is it?"

"B- but-"

A knock sounded on a door and in came Maemi's nurse. The same lady that brought her down from the roof earlier. She looked at the visitors and said, "Maemi's check up is soon and visiting hours are ending, you guys will have to leave now."

Maemi fought the urge to glare at her nurse for being so intrusive. She hadn't seen her friends in what felt like months, and even though it was a bit grim now, she didn't want them to leave. But, of course, her opinion didn't matter and she watched with a sullen expression as her teammates and sensei said goodbye to her and left. Naruto looked like he didn't want to leave, and stayed a few seconds after Kakashi and Sasuke left.

"Don't give up hope yet," The blond says and hugs her tightly, "I'm sure you'll endure and be a ninja one day, soon again! You'll get better, I know it!"

Maemi was doubtful, but she didn't want to burst Naruto's bubble and nodded softly, "Thanks Naruto," she sighs as the blond releases her, "Be sure to visit me again soon, okay?"

"Alright!" the blond says with a fox like grin before turning and leaving the hospital room, leaving Maemi alone again to get lost in her thoughts.

When Naruto was heading down the hallway, he ran into Sakura, "Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted her with a grin, but Sakura returned the greeting with a grim expression in her green eyes, her hands clasped in front of her, "Is something wrong?" the blond asks curiously.

"You really shouldn't give her false hope like that," Sakura says to him and frowns a bit, "Maemi-chan won't be a ninja after this operation. Stop getting her hopes up only for her to be disappointed in the end." She scolded him.

Naruto stared at her like she was speaking a foreign language, "I'm not giving her false hope!" the blond defends himself, "I know Maemi-chan better then you or anyone else does. She's strong, she'll be able to pull through this, I know she can!"

Sakura sighed and shook her head, "You really are hopeless, Naruto," Sakura says and walks past him, leaving the blond to stand there, dumbfounded in the hallway.

Sakura walked into Lee's room, "Hey Lee," she greeted the male wearing the green spandex and sitting in his bed. He turned his head as she entered and gave her a smile, "Hey, Sakura-chan."

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked as she walked over to him.

"I feel great," Lee says and gives her a bright smile.

Sakura knew that he was putting on a brave face, but decided not to comment on it as she says, "Tsunade-sama wanted me to let you know that the surgery will take place in a few more weeks. She delayed it because we have another patient who's in need of a surgery, and she's been doing some research and will most likely be really busy."

"Is that other person's name Maemi?" Lee asked in curiousity.

Sakura nods, "Yeah," she tilted her head, "How do you know that?" she asks curiously.

"I met her not long ago, out on the roof this afternoon, she was really sad though she tried not to show it," Lee says with a small sigh.

"Oh, well it's a good thing you know her."

"Why?"

"Because we need more room for a few extra patients that are coming in around now," she looked over her clipboard, "We decided to move you into her room, I hope you don't mind. "

"Not at all." Lee replied and smiled his wide smile, "I am sure Maemi and I will get along just fine!" he says with confidence.

Sakura couldn't help but smile a bit, "Good, here, let me help you up."

* * *

Maemi was staring up at the ceiling of her hospital room. Gosh being stuck in the hospital was so BORING. She didn't even have a decent book to read! All she could do is sit here and stare at the ugly walls of her room, maybe even look out the window and watch everyone else have fun while she was cooped up in a hospital room.

Just as she was about to resort to banging her head against a wall, the door to her room creaked open yet again. She looked over to see that pink haired girl from earlier walking in and giving her a smile, "Good evening Maemi," she greeted her as she walked in and set a clip board down on the small table next to the empty hospital bed next to her.

"Hi Sakura," Maemi greeted her as a familiar figure hobbled in after her, and she blinked her large blue eyes, "Oh, hi Lee," she greeted the male as he came in. She looked from Sakura to Lee as the male settled into the bed next to her, wondering what was going on.

"Lee will be staying with you from now on. We just had new patients arrive and I figured you two would get along well with each other," Sakura answered her unspoken question as she moved back and clasped her hands in front of her, "If you need anything, just call. I'll leave you two alone now," Sakura waved and left the room.

Maemi looked over at Lee and attempted a small smile, "Nice to have you here roomie," she says softlyt as she messed with the edge of her hospital gown.

Lee gave her a smile, "Likewise, Maemi-chan!" he says brightly.

Maemi smiled and laid back down, looking up at the ceiling for a long moment before asking softly, "So, when is your surgery?"

"In a few weeks," Lee told her softly.

"Lady Tsunade didn't tell me when mine was," Maemi says absent mindedly as she ran a hand through her hair softly, "Though, I guess it'll be in about a month or so."

"And what happens after the surgery?"

"If the surgery is successful, then I guess I'll fall into the everyday life every villager has," Maemi murmurs softly as she played with her fingers silently, her indigo eyes downcast, "It'll be a boring life but whatever, it's what I gotta do."

Lee was silent for a moment, "You shouldn't be so quick to give up on yourself," he finally says.

Maemi looked at him and blinked like he was speaking a foreign language, "Nani?"

"I used to be like that," Lee murmured softly, "A long time ago, before I met Gai sensei and my comrades. You see, people never thought that I could become a ninja, because I can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu. The only type of jutsu I am able to use is taijutsu."

Maemi blinked, "Really?" she says in amazement, she once again remembered the Gaara fight, and realized that it was true. Not once during that fight did she see him use Taijutsu, "But you're such a strong ninja! Even if you can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu! You're one of the best ninja I've ever seen!" she found herself saying.

Now it was Lee's turn to look at her like she was speaking a different language, causing Maemi to blush a bit, but she didn't turn her head away as she continued, "I can't imagine someone as strong as you ever being anything but a great ninja. Even if you technically lost that fight… Every time he knocked you down, you got back up again. I could never be like that."

Lee found himself blushing at her praising words and looked away in embarrassment, "I- I'm not as good as you seem to think," He says modestly and scratches the back of his head, "I still have a long way to go as a ninja."

Maemi nods and smiles at him, "Still, I think you're amazing." She hums without realizing what hiden meaning those words had.

Lee's heart fluttered a bit, no one's really told him that before. He looked at her and replied, "Th- thank you," he looked away and attempted to not burst into tears as he asks, "W- why can't you be that way about yourself?"

Maemi tilted her head at him in confusion.

"Well, I'm sure that if you persevere and put your mind to it, then you will be able to become a shinobi once again too!" Lee says and gives her a bright smile and a thumbs up, "You appear to be a strong willed person Maemi, you just give up too easily! And if my prediction turns out to be false, then so help me I will run 30,000 laps around konoha and do 10,00 push-ups! Twice!" he declared loudly.

Maemi sweatdropped but laughed a bit at this, "B- but lady Tsunade said-"

"I mean no disrespect towards lady Tsunade but," Lee leaned a bit closer to her, "Why don't you stop listening to the things people say you can't do, and make your decisions by yourself?" he smiled again, "I'm positive that you will be much happier like that."

Maemi blushed lightly and looked away from him, back to the wall before a small smile formed on her lips.

"Thank you, Lee."

A/N: A bit longer then the last one, please review or favorite! *puppy eyes*


End file.
